War
by MichelleAngela
Summary: He wasn’t ready for any of this, the timing couldn’t have been any worse! His brothers were around here, hiding just as he was as to not get caught.


_MichelleAngela here with another one-shot!_

_A/N This was a weird dream I had about the turtles. It's a bit corny, but it's unique or so I hope so..._

_Anyway... Enjoy!_

_**I do not own TMNT although I wish I did.**_

* * *

Mikey was fuming at the prospect of it all, he wasn't ready for any of this, the timing couldn't have been any worse! He flattened himself against the wall, steadying his breathing as he clutched his weapons to his chest. His brothers were around here, hiding just as he was as to not get caught. Master Splinter was away at Casey's Farmhouse for some relaxation and he was glad that he was not here, he wouldn't want to see his Master in this sort of mess.

He swallowed, blending into the shadows as he took a glimpse around the corner. A flash of a figure passed by the kitchen and another disappeared into the lab. Mikey pressed his lips together, bending down and ducking below the stairs. He pressed his weapons closer to him, grabbing at them as he sat beneath the stairs, peeking between the steps out into the dark lair.

A slow smirk graced his face as he spotted his oblivious target, crawling through the living room, the light of the television casting off him. He must have realized his mistake because he began to get up, but Mikey darted forward and hurled his weapon straight at his head. It made contact and the figure stumbled, falling onto the couch, clearly disgruntled as it rubbed at the back of his head. Mikey let out an obnoxious victorious laugh, until he was slammed from behind and sent hurtling to the ground.

His face connected painfully with the ground. He panicked, his head spinning as he felt two of them closing in, they raised their weapons and began whacking him repeatedly. Mikey let out wails of despair as he tried to cover himself up from any more attacks.

_Whap! Whap!_

The two figures that had been abusing Mikey, staggered and growled, giving Mikey a chance to get away and duck for cover. He had gotten lucky that time he thought he was a definite goner. He would have to remember to thank his brother for that, but he wouldn't be able to anytime soon, not in the jumble he was in.

Mikey hovered by the entrance, his eyes trained on the battled in the living room. They were going to notice he was missing - I mean, they were fighting amongst eachother! He figured the only way to gain any action would be to interfere without beings seen or worse, caught.

One step. Two Step.

Stop. Look.

One step. Two step.

He repeated the technique several times, all the while gathering ammo from the kitchen counter top. There were no rules about not using objects, although he was pretty sure Master Splinter would be furious, but considering the circumstances...

Mikey gripped the tomato in his hand, throwing it into the air, using his weapon to whack it across to the pile of bodies. It connected with a splatter on the side of one their heads. Laughter filtered around the dingy lair, but a deathly growl wasn't heard too far behind.

Dropping to the floor, Mikey crawled behind the couch, reloading for another air attack towards the cluster. He chose another tomato, liking the effect it made. Pulling back his hand, he threw it over his head and let it soar before the sound of another splatter echoed.

"Someone's gonna die."

"Food? Seriously?"

"He probably lost his weapons."

"I don't know why we fightin' eachother for, he's the one usin' other things to get us. I ain't let him gettin' away with smackin' me with a tomato. He better be prepared to eat my fist."

Mikey snorted. He'd love to see them _try_ and catch him. Despite his lack of attention in training, he was noticeably the swiftest out of all his brothers. Donnie said it had to do with his weight and size, being the youngest, he was naturally the smallest and yet the most obnoxious..

"You betta get yer ass out here!"

"He's hiding, he isn't going to come out."

Fishing out another edible object, Mikey smirked. It was a slice of cake that had been left over from the birthday celebration of Casey and April's little girl, Lily. She was now three years old and Mikey had made a spectacular cake, he was surprised that no one had eaten the last slice. They usually fought over it.

_'Might as well put it to some use.'_

So, without a second thought, he flung it over his shoulder.

_Splat!_

Mikey held in his chuckles, wanting so bad to see the destruction he'd done. As he covered his mouth with his hands, he was suddenly ambushed. He squealed and squirmed, cowering and curling himself into a ball as they hit him over and over.

"Okay!" he shouted, "Alright - ow, stop! stop!"

_Swap!_

Mikey snatched the pillow and glared. "I said stop, dude! Meaning.. Surrender!

"It's your own fault, bro." Raph said, hitting him one more time on the head. "Food? C'mon!"

"Leo said nothin about not using edible objects as ammo."

Donnie considered this. "He has a point."

"Yes, but when does man hunt pillow fight have anything to do with that?" Leo asked, helping up his youngest brother from the floor. "Last time I checked, this wasn't dodge ball." He smiled to the other two, who simply shook their heads.

"Dude, you can't do funny." Mikey said. "So, please, spare us your dry humor."

_Whack!_

"Ow!"

"You asked for that one, Mikey." Raph stated, a grin on his face.

_Swat!_

"Raph!"

"I couldn't resist just one last one."

_Whap!_

"What the shell Donnie?!" he exclaimed, protecting his torso. "What did I do to you?"

"That was for the cake." was the simple reply.

"Completely uncalled for if you ask me." Mikey muttered, "That's a total foul."

Donnie just shrugged. "All is fair in love and war."

Raph snorted, "Yeah, whateva tha means..."

"Isn't that shakespeare?" Leo asked, cleaning the tomato off of him.

"No," Donnie said indignantly. "It was quote by Fracis Edwards Smiley and he... " as he continued on, Leo and Raph rolled their eyes, departing the living room.

"Can you shut up? You're givin' me a headache! No one cares, Don." Mikey interjected. "Raph and Leo left and I personally don't want to listen to you rant on about some old boring dead guy who - "

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Mikey shouted, "Donnie, the game is over!"

"Oh, it isn't over until the fat lady sings!"

Mikey smirked. "Yeah and that fat lady is your mom, dude!"

"That would make her your mom too," Donnie sighed. "Doofus." he started towards the lab.

"Whatever." Mikey mumbled at his brother's back before flicking his eyes to the show on the television.

* * *

_Please Read and Review!  
_

_.Michelle._


End file.
